


now you bring me your bruises

by littledust



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven doesn't scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you bring me your bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Two Little Girls" by Ani DiFranco.

Raven doesn't scar. She doesn't even scab, not really. Her deepest cut came from a sleepy attempt to slice a bagel in half, and that closed within ten minutes, just in time to convince Charles that he didn't have to call an ambulance. Her mutation is useful for all sorts of things, but it also means that other people's scars fascinate her. It's skin that doesn't change, skin that stays pale but still warm.

Angel's got a scar on her forearm that Raven keeps having to turn her eyes away from. She stares at all of Angel all the time, pretty girl mutant with the gorgeous wings, but the scar is one part of the fascination. Other people's scars are stories written across skin. One of Raven's skins tells a lie; the other one tells a secret.

They're curled up on the couch one day, the boys still out running with Charles, when Angel shows Raven her arm and says, "It was some jackass with a broken beer bottle." She catches her lip between her teeth, looks anywhere but Raven. "It was my father. That was the only time I tried to save my mama."

"I'm sorry," Raven says. How empty her words are, how stupid. Still, it's not her place to say that Charles has scars of a similar origin. "My stepfather was a violent man." There, that's safe enough. "He didn't hurt me, but--you're brave."

"Baby," Angel says, shared heartbreak in every line of her face. "The world's got it out for us."

"Then screw the world," Raven says, lowering her face to brush a kiss across Angel's arm. Her heart's drumming against her collarbone, rapidfire thuds a counterpoint to the rush of skin on skin.

Angel tilts up Raven's chin. "I like the sound of that," she murmurs, leaning forward, and then they're kissing in earnest, two girls on a couch with warm mouths and almost the same scars.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the graffiti on your body (too easy to wreck remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386816) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis)
  * [now you bring me your bruises (the writing our history remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826777) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash)




End file.
